Calipering devices for measuring the thickness of a collated assemblage on a collating conveyor are known. Some calipering devices compress the pages of a collated assemblage to be measured before a sensor is triggered to take a measurement which is indicative of the number of pages of the collated assemblage. The collated assemblage is compressed to remove fluff from the collated assemblage so that the sensor can provide an accurate output signal indicative of the number of pages of the collated assemblage.
A problem associated with some known calipering devices is the effect of mechanical vibration on the output signal of the sensor which is indicative of the number of pages of the collated assemblage being measured. The collated assemblage may not be in a desired compressed condition when mechanical vibration is present and the sensor is triggered to take a measurement. If the collated assemblage is not in a desired compressed condition when the sensor is triggered to take a measurement, the output signal provided by the sensor may not accurately indicate the number of pages of the collated assemblage.